1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a typewriter having a check printing function and, more particularly, to a typewriter having a check printing function which can print necessary information at desired positions on a check and perform balance management in an account in relation to check writing and deposits and withdrawals.
2. Description of Related Art
In some cases, a check for an amount corresponding to that brought to a bank is written by the bank, but in most cases, a check is written by an individual after opening a current account with a particular bank and using a checkbook issued by the bank.
When writing a check, such necessary information as a date, name of payee, amount, signature of drawer, place of drawing, and account number must be written on the check at given entry positions by the individual.
In writing such necessary information on the check, the individual sometimes enters the necessary information on the check in his/her own writing, while at other times, the individual uses a typewriter to print the necessary information at the given entry positions on the check in order to ensure clearness in the characters to be entered.
In the latter case, the check is first set on the typewriter, and a platen and a carriage of the typewriter are manually driven to make the print positions respectively coincide with the given entry positions. Thereafter, desired characters including letters, numerals and symbols are input from a keyboard of the typewriter, and they are printed at the given entry positions.
As mentioned above, when using a typewriter to print the characters at the given entry positions on the check, the individual must manually move the platen and the carriage to the given entry positions. Accordingly, printing the necessary information on the check is troublesome, and the efficiency is reduced.
Furthermore, the prior art typewriter used for check printing does not include a calculating function. Accordingly, there is a possibility that the check is inadvertently written regardless of a negative balance in the current account.